Weak Mute Mage Joins Fairy Tail
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year X769, a man named Thomas Firebird was born. He was abandoned at a young age and was forced to roam around Ishgar to search for a home. But he met a Dragon that saved him from a Dark Guild known as Death's Heart. The Dragon raises him and teaches him how to use magic. What'll happen when they arrive at Fairy Tail?
1. Weak Mute Human Joins Fairy Tail

On July 4, X784, a Human known as Thomas Firebird walked around Magnolia with his Dragon friend, Yekato, the Light Blue Flame Dragon. The citizens looked at them and then said, "A real life Dragon. It's going to eat that little boy."

Thomas looked at the boy and then Yekato walked right passed him and then they looked at it and then asked, "Are you one of the good Dragons?"

Yekato didn't answer and then Thomas looked forward and then wrote down, "Where are we going?"

Yekato looked at him and answered, "We're headed to Fairy Tail. There's a friend there that I want you to meet."

Thomas heard that and then wrote down asking, "Do I know this friend of yours?"

Yekato answered, "Nope. You don't."

Thomas continued to walk and then they appeared in front of the guild building and then everyone saw that and then Yekato smiled and said, "Open the doors for me."

Thomas did and then a mage flew toward him and then Yekato sighed and then stomped on the ground and then yelled, "Enough fighting."

Everyone heard that and then looked at the Dragon and then a Fire Mage saw the Dragon and said, "Dragon's still exist. I thought that they all were extinct."

Yekato said, "Makarov, I'm here."

Makarov Dreyar, the third guildmaster of Fairy Tail heard that and then jumped down saying, "Yekato, you said that you were bringing a special kid. Where is the kid?"

Thomas stepped out from behind the leg of the arm of Yekato and then Makarov asked, "What's your name?"

Yekato answered, "His name is Thomas Firebird."

Thomas nodded and then Makarov looked at him and then asked, "Why don't you let him talk?"

Yekato said, "He's a mute. He can only write what he wants to say."

Makarov said, "Oh, that's a troubling disability you got there."

Thomas nodded and then the Fire Mage asked, "Have you heard of a Dragon known as Igneel?"

Yekato answered, "Yes. He raised a kid named Natsu Dragneel and then disappeared. That's all I know. Take care of my child now, Makarov. He's weak, but he'll learn fast."

Thomas wrote down, "He is Natsu Dragneel."

Yekato read that and then said, "He is?"

Thomas wrote down, "That's why he asked you that idiot."

Yekato said, "Oh well, shit happens. I gotta go now. Take care, Thomas."

Thomas nodded and then Yekato flew away and then Makarov looked at Thomas and asked, "What are you waiting for, come on in?"

Thomas walked in and then closed the doors looking at everyone. Natsu said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Thomas nodded and then Makarov said, "Mirajane, give him the Fairy Tail mark."

Thomas heard that and then tilted his head and then Mirajane Strauss took out a stamp and then said to himself, "Shit."

Thomas started to shake and then Natsu saw that and then Makarov said, "Wait, put it away for a second."

Thomas heard that and then Mirajane did and then Thomas put his arm across his head and swiped it feeling relieved and then Makarov said, "Take it out."

Thomas looked at him and then Natsu said, "He's scared of a stamp."

Makarov said, "Hold him down."

Thomas' eyes widened and then Yekato smiled and then said, "Deal with it, Thomas."

Thomas turned his head toward the wall and then they grabbed him and slammed him into the ground and Thomas grinned and then they lifted his shirt up and then Natsu asked, "What happened to your back?"

Everyone heard that and then Makarov walked over to him and saw the scars on his back saying, "You were a slave."

Thomas continued to struggle and then Makarov took his entire shirt off and then saw the mark on his back and then Mirajane said, "Death's Heart's mark."

Natsu said, "Death's Heart? What is that?"

Thomas started going crazy and then Makarov answered, "Hold him down. I thought that you said that he was weak."

Thomas banged his head on the ground and then growled. Mirajane stamped his back and then said, "Done."

Thomas said to himself, "Huh, it didn't hurt. Why didn't it hurt?"

Thomas looked at Natsu and then Natsu smiled and said, "It's just a stamp. Nothing like what they used."

Makarov said, "They scarred him for life. Give him a shirt."

Thomas stood up and then disappeared and appeared underneath the counter and then they saw that and then Makarov said, "Thomas, we're a good guild. Not a Dark Guild. Trust us. Trust in Yekato. Your parent."

Thomas didn't move or breath at all to hide his presence completely. Makarov sighed and then Mirajane appeared behind the counter and saw Thomas sitting there and then Makarov said, "Maybe we were a little rough on him. He really is special."

Natsu asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Makarov answered, "Death's Heart is a well known Dark Guild which gives children disabilities by pushing them to their limits. It seems that Thomas was pushed to some type of limit to make him lose his magical power and voice."

Thomas wrote down, "I was born a mute."

Thomas tossed it at her and Mirajane caught it and then said, "He was born a mute, Master."

Makarov heard that and then said, "So his magic was drained from his body. What type of mage were you?"

Thomas wrote down, "Light Blue Flame Mage."

He tossed it to Mirajane and she said, "Light Blue Flame Mage. Wait, that's the hottest type of fire."

Thomas nodded and then Natsu said, "Were you strong?"

Thomas wrote down, "Hell no. I didn't have anyone to teach me. After I turned 4, my parents abandoned me. After I turned 8, Death's Heart captured me. After I turned 9, Yekato saved me. And now I'm here."

He tossed it at her and then she said, "Hell no. I didn't have anyone to teach me. After I turned 4, my parents abandoned me. After I turned 8, Death's Heart captured me. After I turned 9, Yekato saved me. And now I'm here."

Makarov heard that and then asked, "Then what did they want from you?"

Thomas wrote down, "My ability to hear from 200 km away."

Mirajane read it out loud and then Makarov said, "Close to a Dragon."

Thomas wrote down, "Yes. That is the case. But they failed to take it. It was sealed away in a 10 lock password that I don't even know. So I can't get rid of it even if I wanted to."

Mirajane said, "That is what he said."

Natsu said, "We need to get paid."

Thomas heard that and then poked his head out from under the counter and then Mirajane smiled and then Thomas stood up and then hopped over the counter and then Natsu said, "That's the spirit. You need to train your magic again. So you could get stronger like us."

Thomas heard that and then wrote down, "Train?"

Natsu said, "Yes. Train."

His Ice Mage rival asked, "Why the hell should you train him? You are too easy on newbies."

Natsu said, "I'm a fire mage similar to him, Gray."

Gray Fullbuster said, "And that doesn't matter. He needs someone that he could trust. And I don't think that you are the best for the job."

Makarov looked at Thomas and then he appeared in front of the job board and then Natsu looked at him and then asked, "What job do you wish to do, Thomas?"

Thomas looked at them and then Gray said, "You choose something easy for him."

Thomas picked up one and then handed it to Natsu and then Natsu said, "You want to challenge 20 Giant Frogs. The client is in Atlas. That's pretty far."

Happy said, "Well, that'll just mean that we'll have to take a train to get there."

Thomas heard that and then screeched and Natsu said, "Vehicle? Train? Shit."

Thomas wrote down, "I hate moving by anything that moves."

Natsu read that and said, "You too. You get motion sick."

Thomas nodded and then Natsu said, "We're one hell of a team."

Thomas smiled and then wrote down, "Let's regret this together."

Natsu nodded and then they walked away down as could be.


	2. The Ride to Atlas

The new girl followed them out along with Happy and Makarov said, "Cheer them up, will ya Lucy?"

Thomas wrote down, "There isn't anything to cheer up. As soon as we get happy, it'll all go away as soon as we get on to that train."

Natsu said, "That's what he said. And I have to agree with him. It happens every time."

Thomas sighed and then they walked to Magnolia Station. As soon as they arrived, they had to wait for the train to arrive. Thomas sat down and then wrote down, "Wake me up when the train arrives."

Thomas fell asleep immediately and then Lucy Heartfilia said, "He fell asleep immediately."

Natsu smiled and then said, "Maybe we should move the bench up and down with him on it to see what happens."

Happy said, "Aye sir."

Lucy said, "I don't think that's a..."

Natsu started moving it up and down over and over again and then Thomas felt it moving and then screeched and his face bloated up and then collapsed to the side and then Lucy said, "He really does have motion sickness."

Natsu said, "Oh well. We really are the same."

Natsu stopped and then Thomas fell off of the bench and then a man appeared and asked, "Is he ok?"

Natsu answered, "Yeah, he just fell asleep, that's all."

Lucy said, "Y-Yeah, he's really tired."

He said, "I see."

Thomas opened his eyes and wrote down, "The train is near."

Natsu read that and then said, "He's back to normal."

Thomas stood up and then Lucy said, "You really are weak."

Thomas looked at her and wrote down, "Sorry about that. Living a life where no one cared about me for so long. How the hell would you feel, huh?"

Lucy read that and said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

Natsu said, "Just leave it be."

Thomas looked at him and then said to himself, "I mustn't speak. I really want to speak. But then they'd know that I have been lying. I hate my life. Why did I even decide to stop speaking again? Oh well, I figure that out later."

Natsu said, "The train is here."

Thomas wrote down, "Yep. That seems to be the case."

Lucy said, "Don't be so down about it. It'll be a short trip from here to there."

Thomas wrote down, "Atlas is about 500 miles away from Magnolia. I forgot about that when I picked it up."

Natsu said, "Damn you, Thomas. Read the full paper before picking it up."

Thomas smiled and then wrote down, "Sorry."

They walked on to the train with their luggage and then put it in the panels above them and then sat down in the seats where their stuff was. Natsu said, "Well, the train isn't moving yet."

Lucy said, "That's because everyone has to get on first."

Thomas sighed and wrote down, "I want to get this ride over with already. It'll take about 9 hours to get there."

Natsu read that and then said, "Shit. That long. This ride is going to suck."

Thomas wrote down, "All of the rides are going to suck."

Natsu said, "You got a point there."

The train started to take off and then Thomas already got sick and then fell on to Lucy's lap and Natsu said, "Oh, I feel sick."

Lucy asked, "Do I really have to deal with the both of you? I can't deal with two sick people."

Thomas put his thumbs up and then wrote down, "Then pretend that we're living."

Lucy said, "You are living idiot."

Natsu sat back and said, "Oh, I hope this ride is over quickly."

Lucy said, "It just started dammit."

Thomas wrote down, "I agree with Natsu. Please stop the train."

Lucy said, "It hasn't even been a minute yet. Come on. You can last 9 hours."

Thomas wrote down, "I don't want to last 9 hours. Let's walk there."

Lucy said, "We're not walking 500 miles dammit."

Natsu said, "You really are an ass."

4 and a half hours later, a man walked passed them and saw the Fairy Tail mark on Natsu's right shoulder and on Lucy's right hand and said to himself, "Fairy Tail, huh? Was that man their client? He really is weak. I guess that we'll attack them once they get off of the train."

He sat down with his group of people saying, "I just saw 2, maybe 3 members of Fairy Tail up ahead."

One of the other members asked, "Is that so?"

He answered, "Yep. One had a mark on his right shoulder and the other had one on her right hand. But the third one, I couldn't tell because he was laying down on the girl's lap. But they didn't look too well. Like they have motion sickness or something like that."

They heard that and then the leader of the team said, "Hm, Violet Tribe will attack those three when they are off the train. We don't want to cause any false alarms on our way to Atlas now, would we boys?"

They answered, "No sir. That is exactly what we were thinking. We'll do things your way. But you know, we could weaken their morale before they even arrive at their destination."

The leader said, "We don't even know their destination. So we don't know if they are after us or not. So we need to know if they are a threat. You know what, I'll go talk with them."

They heard that and said, "But sir, they might be faking it."

The leader said, "It's ok. I can handle myself."

He walked over to the 3 of them and then asked, "Are you two ok?"

Natsu asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Lucy answered, "They have motion sickness. They are perfectly fine."

Thomas wrote down, "Do not trust him."

She read that and then he sat down and asked, "Is there anything that I can do for the 3 of you? My friends back there think that you are suspicious, but I told them that there wasn't anything to worry about. You 3 are just normal people."

Natsu heard that and then he said, "Oh yeah, I'm Millicas. Leader of Violet Tribe. Nice to meet you."

Thomas heard that and Lucy said, "Lucy Heartfilia. A member of Team Natsu. He's Natsu. This is Thomas."

Thomas put his thumbs up and then Natsu said, "Stop the train."

Thomas nodded and then Millicas asked, "Where are you three headed?"

Lucy answered, "To Atlas to defeat some Giant Frogs."

Millicas said, "You 3 defeat Giant Frogs. Hahahahaha. Don't make me laugh. You two are weak and you...I honestly don't know. Maybe come join us in the back instead of being with these two losers."

Thomas sat up and then Natsu did as well and then they stood up slowly and then Lucy saw that and then flames started to appear from both of them and then Millicas said, "I apologise. I guess that I underestimated you. You really know how to handle yourself on a train. I guess that I'll head back. And good luck on your job."

Millicas walked away and then their magic disappeared and they sat back down and Thomas wrote down, "Oh, I feel sick still."

Natsu said, "Agreed."

Lucy said, "He didn't seem like a bad guy."

Thomas wrote down, "They don't care about us. Plus, Violet Tribe is a Dark Team. They operate in Atlas. I know this because Yekato and I came from Atlas. Of course we walked to Magnolia, but that's ok. Oh, I don't want to move anymore. Wake me up when the train stops, will ya?"

She read that and then yelled, "Wake yourself up dammit."

2 hours later, Millicas appeared by the Engineer and said, "You know what to do. Fairy Tail members are on board."

Thomas opened his eyes and then the Engineer said, "Yeah, I got it. Next stop is Atlas. If you are getting off at Atlas, it's your next stop."

Natsu said, "Thank you."

Thomas wrote down, "Shut up Natsu. It's not our stop. What happened to Delta City?"

Natsu heard that and then sighed and then Lucy said, "You think that it is their idea to get us off of the train?"

Thomas nodded and then wrote down, "We need to keep an eye on them. They are evil. Plus, my ears are perfect."

A member of the Magic Council appeared and saw a Fairy Tail mark on a girl and then said, "Oh, Fairy Tail members."

Thomas heard that and then wrote down, "Yajima, long time no see."

Lucy said, "Is what he said."

Yajima said, "Oh, Thomas is with the Fairy Tail mages. I guess that things happen."

Thomas nodded and then Yajima sat down and said, "They are skipping Delta City altogether."

Thomas wrote down, "No, they aren't. They are stopping at Delta City. But just changed the name."

Yajima said, "They? You mean that there's more than one person involved here, Thomas."

Thomas nodded and then wrote down, "Violet Tribe is making their move."

Yajima said, "I see. That makes sense. That group isn't affiliated with any guild if I recall. They attack any Legal Guild that they see. Let's see what happens next."

Lucy said, "You two know each other."

Yajima answered, "Yes, Thomas and Yekato helped me out plenty of times. I owe him a lot."

Thomas wrote down, "You don't owe me anything, sir. I just did what was right."

Millicas appeared and then smiled and said, "Atlas is next. You may get off now."

Thomas heard that and then Lucy said, "We will."

Natsu heard that and then Yajima looked at him and then as soon as the train stopped, they stayed on board and then Millicas saw that they weren't moving and then asked, "Why aren't they moving? This is their stop."

Yajima smiled and then said, "You love playing terrible games, Thomas. You keep gambling like this, you'll end up in prison for some stupid reasons."

Thomas wrote down, "I'm ok with that. That's why I got the ears and the brains, while everyone else has the firepower."

Yajima laughed and then said, "Take off now."

The Engineer said, "Yessir."

All of the people got on and off and then the train doors closed and the train continued onward. Millicas appeared and said, "You know that you three missed your stop, right?"

Yajima said, "If that's the case, I missed my stop as well."

Millicas heard that and then said, "Councilman, what are you doing here?"

Yajima answered, "I have work related things to deal with in Atlas. But if I missed my stop, the work will have to wait a little while longer."

Millicas screeched and then said, "I see. I'm sorry. Why are you three still here?"

Lucy answered, "My little brothers here decided to stay on the train for one more stop."

Natsu heard that and then Millicas said, "I see. So you are headed to Delta City then. Just like us."

Yajima said, "Yep."

Millicas said, "Well, we'll arrive there in about an hour and a half."

Thomas wrote down, "Thank you god."

Natsu said, "Agreed."

Yajima said, "You two really are sick."

They nodded a little bit and then Lucy smiled and Happy said, "Well, that's a Dragon Slayer for ya."

Yajima said, "Thomas is just motion sick. He's not a Dragon Slayer."

Lucy said, "Oh, is that so?"

Thomas nodded and then Millicas said, "Weak people."

Natsu heard that and asked, "What did you say?"

Thomas smiled and then wrote down, "Let it go, Natsu. We'll get stronger."

Lucy said, "He says."

Natsu said, "I see. You have a point."

An hour and a half later, the Engineer said, "We'll be arriving at Delta City soon. Please get ready to leave the train."

Yajima looked at them and then Thomas smiled and then Yajima said, "Oh, now this looks like Atlas Station."

Thomas wrote down, "Agreed."

The train stopped and then Lucy shoved Thomas off of her and then she stood up and then grabbed their belongings and Happy asked, "Wasn't that a little harsh on your part?"

Lucy said, "He'll be fine."

Natsu looked at him and then Yajima said, "Well, thanks for the chat and time, Fairy Tail mages. Keep up the good work."

They said, "Aye sir."

Yajima took off and then Lucy grabbed their collars and dragged them off of the train and said, "You really are heavy, Thomas."

Thomas wrote down, "I only weigh 120 lbs. That's not even heavy."

Natsu said, "Agreed."

Lucy said, "Uh, so where do we go?"


	3. Complete First Job

Natsu looked at him and then Yajima said, "Well, thanks for the chat and time, Fairy Tail mages. Keep up the good work."

They said, "Aye sir."

Yajima took off and then Lucy grabbed their collars and dragged them off of the train and said, "You really are heavy, Thomas."

Thomas wrote down, "I only weigh 120 lbs. That's not even heavy."

Natsu said, "Agreed."

Lucy said, "Uh, so where do we go?"

Natsu answered, "549 Deckard St."

Lucy heard that and Thomas wrote down, "Follow me, I know exactly where that is."

They read that and then said, "OK. You have been here before. Lead the way."

Thomas walked forward and then said to himself, "I see. They really do need a smart person with them. But I rather not join their team."

Thomas took them to 549 Deckard St. and then Natsu asked, "What are we going to do?"

Thomas looked around and then pointed to the right and then they saw the building that they were headed to and then Lucy said, "That's the building that we're headed to."

Natsu said, "It looks run down."

Thomas screeched and then Natsu walked forward slowly and then Lucy said, "You can't be serious, Natsu."

Thomas heard that and wrote down, "Are you scared of ghosts, Lucy?"

Lucy answered, "Yes."

Happy said, "That's probably because she's a girl."

Thomas wrote down, "Does that really have anything to do with it?"

Natsu said, "Come on. I'm here for you."

Thomas heard that and then wrote down, "Let's go, Lucy. You need money, right?"

Lucy answered, "Yeah, so do you?"

Thomas smiled and then started walking forward and wrote down, "Well, this is a perfect opportunity to earn money."

Natsu read that and said, "Correct."

The door opened without anyone touching it and then Lucy screeched holding on to Thomas and then Thomas wanted to write something, but couldn't because she was holding on to the hand that he writes with. Thomas said to himself, "Oh, I want to go home now."

Natsu said, "Let's go inside."

Lucy said, "You can't be serious."

Happy said, "He's serious."

They walked into the haunted house slowly and then saw webs all over the place. Dust was everywhere. Spiders were found on every web in the house. And then a voice appeared saying, "Oh, you are the first people to ever accept my job. I've been asking for help for 10 years. But no one ever stepped foot inside the house."

Lucy said, "I wonder why."

Natsu said, "Your place is a lot messier than mine. How long did it take you to make it like this?"

The client answered, "250 years."

Thomas heard that and wrote down, "Not possible. People don't live that long."

The client said, "I'm a ghost idiot. Us Humans don't live too long, you know. I'm glad that you guys are here. I've been protecting this house for 250 years. But in the backyard of the haunted house. Which is what people call it."

Natsu asked, "Where are you?"

He answered, "You can't see me."

Thomas wrote down, "He's by the fireplace."

Lucy said, "Wait, you see him."

Thomas nodded and then Natsu said, "You must have some really good eyesight."

Thomas wrote down, "I have a magic called Ancient Eye. Ancient Eye allows me to see anything that a normal person can't."

Lucy read that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me. So you'd never get scared because of the Ancient Eye?"

Thomas wrote down, "Nope."

The client said, "I'm Aylwin Tranter. I am willing to pay you 500,000 Jewels if you complete this job. Well, I can't touch the money of course. I can only show you where it is held."

Lucy said, "No."

Thomas wrote down, "We'll do it."

Lucy read that and yelled, "What? Have you lost your damn mind? This place is scary as hell."

Natsu said, "There isn't anything to fear like I said before. I'm here for you."

Thomas wrote down, "I'll do my best to fight the Giant Frogs."

Happy said, "Let's begin the Giant Frog hunt."

Thomas wrote down, "Just 20 of them correct?"

Aylwin said, "I'm afraid not. Just yesterday, another 20 joined them. If you don't hurry, they'll overrun the house."

Natsu said, "And then we can't get paid."

Aylwin said, "Exactly."

Lucy said, "I really need the money."

Thomas wrote down, "So do I. I need to go rent myself a place to stay in Magnolia."

Natsu said, "Let's go. We don't have time to waste."

They ran to the door and then saw the 40 Giant Frogs hopping around and said, "This backyard is huge."

Aylwin said, "Agreed. That's how the building was built. Good luck. I'm counting on the 3 of you."

Happy said, "I'm here as well."

Aylwin said, "You are weak. So is the man that can see me, but we'll see what happens next."

They walked outside and then Lucy looked around and then they stopped hopping around and then they turned toward them and then Natsu said, "They see us."

Thomas wrote down, "I noticed."

Lucy said, "I want to go home."

Thomas wrote down, "Oh, don't be such a scaredy cat, Lucy. Fight."

A Giant Frog ate Lucy and then Thomas saw that and then his jaw dropped and said to himself, "Fire Fist."

His fist turned on fire with orange flames and then Thomas swung at the Giant Frog and then he felt that and then his belly bounced back at him and Thomas said to himself, "Shit. My magic really does suck."

Lucy fell out of the Giant Frog's mouth and then Lucy said, "Thank you."

Thomas put his thumbs up and then Natsu said, "Nice hit, Thomas. Let's see what else you could do."

He started punching them back so Thomas could have some more room. The Giant Frog jumped up and then Thomas jumped forward and then turned around saying to himself, "Fire Breath."

Fire flew out of his mouth but wasn't as big as he hoped and then said to himself, "Shit. they even drained my magic power. I used to be able to have a breath that goes passed where Natsu is. I really do need to start training more."

The Giant Frog turned around and then hopped on top of him and then Lucy said, "It killed Thomas."

Natsu said, "Nope. He's still alive."

The Giant Frog jumped off and then started hopping toward Lucy again and then Thomas looked at the sky and then said to himself, "I deserved that."

Thomas stood up slowly and then Natsu looked at him and then Thomas charged forward and then appeared in front of the Giant Frog saying to himself, "Fire Swirl."

Thomas swung his arms around twisting his body and then flames rose up along with the Giant Frog and then Thomas turned around and as the Giant Frog was coming down, Thomas said to himself, "Fire Uppercut."

Thomas uppercutted the falling Giant Frog and then it bursted into millions of pieces and then Natsu smiled and then said, "39 more to go. Let's go Happy."

Lucy said, "39 more of them. Are you not trying to do anything, Natsu?"

Natsu said, "Look at you, Lucy. You got eaten by one of them and got saved by Thomas. That's not good."

Thomas wrote down, "Let's go Lucy. We need you."

Lucy said, "OK. I'll try. Open the Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus."

Taurus appeared and then said, "What a nice body you have Lucy."

Natsu said, "It's a perverted bull."

Lucy said, "Attack them."

Taurus said, "Rampage."

He jumped up and slammed his axe into the ground and then Thomas saw that and then said to himself, "Oh come on."

As soon as the debris got to him, Thomas punched the ground saying, "Fire Filler."

Fire appeared through the cracks in the ground caused by Taurus and then it flew passed him and Thomas flew back and 7 Giant Frogs blew up along with him flying back. Thomas landed on his back and slid back 10 feet saying to himself, "That hurt."

Lucy said, "Nice job Taurus."

Natsu said, "You attacked Thomas."

Lucy said, "Ah, you attacked Thomas."

Taurus disappeared and then Thomas stood up and then a Giant Frog appeared out of nowhere jumping on top of him and then Thomas said to himself, "You gotta be kidding me."

Natsu said, "They love jumping on top of him."

He charged toward the Giant Frog and then said, "Fire Dragon's Claw."

He kicked the Giant Frog off of him and asked, "Are you ok?"

Thomas put his thumbs up and then Natsu smiled and then Thomas stood up slowly yet again and then Lucy ran toward one of them and Natsu said, "Oh, she's about to do something crazy."

Lucy jumped up and said, "Lucy Kick."

Her foot hit a Giant Frog and then the Giant Frog threw something up and then Thomas saw that and walked over to it and put it away and then Thomas wrote down, "Nice kick."

Lucy read that and said, "Thanks."

Thomas said to himself, "Fire Wave."

Thomas swung his arm across the sky and then a wave of fire flew toward the remaining Giant Frogs around them, but didn't do enough damage to defeat them all. But he did defeat 28 of them after the attack ended. Natsu said, "That was amazing. What was that?"

Thomas wrote down, "Fire Wave. It's where you swing your arm and flames fly out of your fingertips to cause a wave of fire to fly toward your enemy. But you shouldn't be excited about that."

Natsu asked, "Why?"

A Giant Frog ate him and then Thomas wrote down, "That's why."

Happy said, "Natsu."

Lucy said, "I got this."

Thomas looked at her and then turned his head to the left and said to himself, "3 more to go, huh?"

One of the remaining three was about to eat Lucy, but Thomas said to himself, "Flame Booster."

Thomas flew toward the Giant Frog that was aiming for Lucy and then Thomas said to himself, "Flaming Spear."

Thomas speared the Giant Frog into the ground causing it to explode and then Lucy kicked the Giant Frog and then it had a hole in its stomach and Natsu fell out of the Giant Frog's mouth and said, "Thank you, Lucy. You really do pack a punch."

Lucy said, "Thank you."

Thomas put 1 finger up and then Natsu said, "1 more to go."

Lucy said, "It's your turn."

Natsu said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

Aylwin saw that and then the ground started shaking and then everyone asked, "What the hell is going on here? The ground is shaking."

Yajima felt that and then asked, "What the hell is Fairy Tail doing? Or is it the Violet Tribe?"

Aylwin said, "Shit. They angered the Giant Frog King."

Thomas heard that and then Natsu asked, "What was that?"

Lucy said, "That shook the ground."

Thomas looked below and then said to himself, "Flame Booster."

He flew toward them and lifted them up and flew forward and then the Giant Frog King jumped up through the ground and landed behind Team Natsu. Thomas put them down and then they looked at it and then said, "That thing is huge. We would have been finished if you didn't fly toward us. Thanks Thomas."

Thomas nodded and then Aylwin walked out and then said, "Fairy Tail Mages. I faked the mission to make it look like it was a regular quest. But it's actually a 100 Year Quest that no one has ever completed. The Giant Frog King killed the best Mages."

Natsu heard that and said, "No wonder why no one comes here."

Thomas wrote down, "Agreed. Why would you do that?"

Aylwin answered, "I died here fighting this thing 250 years ago. Kill the Giant Frog King and I'll reward you with enough money to pay for your rent."

Thomas nodded and then Yajima appeared and saw the Giant Frog King and said, "It can't be. It's the Giant Frog King."

Thomas heard that and then the Giant Frog King turned toward him and Natsu grinned and said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

The roar of flames flew toward it and then Thomas appeared on the other side of the Giant Frog King and said to himself, "Fire Swirl."

Flames rose in circles and then Lucy said, "That thing took it all."

Thomas looked at it and then said to himself, "Fire Breath."

He breathed out flames from his mouth and then the Giant Frog King roared loudly and then Natsu saw that and then charged toward it saying, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."

He punched the back of the Giant Frog King and then Yajima said, "This job isn't meant for you, Thomas Firebird. Why are you here?"

Aylwin answered, "I set up this mission for regular magicians like them."

Yajima said, "This is a 100 Year Quest. Why would you ask regulars to take it on? No one has even entered this building for 250 years."

Aylwin said, "Yes. That's why it's called the Haunted House. Everyone that enters it, never comes out again. I even failed to defeat the Giant Frog King 250 years ago."

Thomas said to himself, "Flame Booster."

Thomas put his hands behind him and started flying away and then Natsu saw that and then yelled, "Idiot. Over here. Come after me."

Lucy asked, "What are you doing, Natsu?"

Happy said, "I don't want to die yet."

Thomas smiled and then turned around and then the Giant Frog King turned around and Natsu ran back toward Thomas and then Happy saw that and then Thomas grabbed Natsu's hands and then lifted him up and started swinging him in circles and then Natsu felt that and then Thomas said to himself, "Fire Dragon's Toss."

Thomas used Natsu's flames to launch Natsu toward the Giant Frog King and Natsu saw that and then said, "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn."

Natsu flew right through the Giant Frog King and then landed in front of Yajima and Thomas collapsed and then the Giant Frog King fell back into the hole he created and then the ground started to repair itself and Yajima looked at them and then Lucy said, "You did it."

Natsu smiled and then said, "We did it, Thomas. How'd you know that would work?"

Thomas wrote down, "I didn't. I just used your own power to launch your ass to it."

Natsu said, "You used my power to launch me toward the Giant Frog King, huh? You really know how to improvise."

Thomas smiled and then said to himself, "Thank you."

Aylwin said, "Maybe that's why I lost. I was over confident with my own abilities."

Yajima said, "That happens to a lot of people."

Aylwin said, "As I promised, the money that you earned is in the safe upstairs. Take it all. Thomas, please stay outside for a moment. I need to talk to you."

Thomas heard that and then wrote down, "Get going guys. I'll be right with you."

Yajima said, "After you are done with him, I need a word with you as well, Thomas."

Thomas screeched and then wrote down, "Yessir."


	4. Violet Tribe Makes Their Move

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy entered the house and then Yajima said, "I'll meet you at the front entrance, Thomas."

Thomas wrote down, "Yessir."

He walked away and then Aylwin watched him walk away and then said, "Thomas, you picked up something from one of the Giant Frogs, correct?"

Thomas nodded and then Aylwin said, "Take it out so I could see what it truly is."

Thomas did and then Aylwin looked at it and then said, "Oh, it's a Magic Scroll. Summoning Magic. It was actually my scroll that I lost during my battle against the Giant Frogs. You could wield Card Magic."

Thomas wrote down, "I want Fire Magic, not Summoning Magic."

Aylwin said, "I know that, Thomas. But you can't always depend on your own fire to protect you."

Thomas wrote down, "Could I train against them?"

Aylwin answered, "Yes. Will you accept that as your reward?"

Thomas put the scroll away and then Aylwin saw that and said, "Read it, Thomas."

Thomas wrote down, "Not yet."

Thomas walked away and then walked to the entrance and Yajima said, "Thomas, you risked your life and the lives of others by taking on this mission. You are weak. What the hell were you thinking?"

Thomas wrote down, "It only said defeat 20 Giant Frogs. Nothing about the Giant Frog King."

Yajima said, "Thomas?"

Thomas took out the job description and handed it to him and Yajima saw that and then said, "I see. It's accurate. But you still shouldn't have taken it from this shady man."

Thomas wrote down, "He was a ghost."

Yajima grinned and then said, "Thomas? Listen to me. Never take a 100 Year Quest again. Not till you are ready, alright? And when I say ready is when you become strong enough. Right now, you aren't strong enough."

Thomas heard that and then wrote down asking, "Should I go train?"

Yajima said, "Thomas, I don't think training is the answer that you are looking for."

Thomas heard that and wrote down, "Then what do I need?"

Yajima answered, "Friends, Thomas. The power to protect your friends."

Thomas heard that and then looked to his right and saw Millicas and said to himself, "I see."

Yajima said, "Think about it, Thomas. You'll need friends. Being with Yekato won't get you anywhere. Trust me, I know. I learned that the hard way."

Thomas heard that and wrote down, "Understood. Uh, aren't you here for Magic Council business?"

He read that and said, "Oh yeah, you're right. Thank you for reminding me. Take care, Thomas."

Thomas wrote down, "You too."

Yajima walked away and then they walked outside and said, "We got all of the money."

Thomas wrote down, "That's good. Now, about that enemy that was on the train."

Natsu said, "You gotta be kidding me. We just got finished with beating the Giant Frogs and the Giant Frog King. You sure that they are going to attack us."

Lucy answered, "I hope not."

Natsu sighed and then one of the four members of Violet Tribe said, "Ice-Make: Hammer."

A hammer flew toward them and then Natsu saw that and then it flew right into him and he flew back and Millicas said, "Nice hit, Salam."

Salam said, "Thank you, sir."

Thomas grinned and then Millicas said, "Purple Flame Breath."

He aimed that toward Lucy and then Thomas appeared in front of her and then the flames hit him and then an explosion occurred and Natsu saw that and then Lucy said, "They are attacking us from the shadows."

Thomas started to suck the fire into his mouth and ate it and said to himself, "Oh, I'm fully refreshed now."

Natsu looked at Thomas and then Thomas looked around and then Millicas said, "You gotta be kidding me. He ate the flames."

Natsu stood up and then Lucy stepped forward and then Millicas said, "Rivers, attack them."

Rivers said, "Water Nebula."

Lucy said, "Taurus."

Taurus appeared and then Lucy said, "Block that attack."

Taurus started swinging his battle axe in circles and then Thomas looked at him and then Millicas said, "Now Fritz."

Fritz started attacking them from behind and then they started screaming and then Taurus stopped and the water hit him and then he disappeared and magic attacks started hitting them all and then they collapsed right afterwards and then Yekato heard that and then said, "Oh, Thomas has been knocked out. Along with Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. They got played."

They walked toward their unconscious bodies and then Aylwin saw that and then started shutting and opening the door and then they screeched and said, "Wait, this is the Haunted House. What the hell are they doing here? Let's go. We don't need anything from them. Our true goal is somewhere else."

Aylwin said, "Oh, that actually scared them off. I wonder what's going to happen next for them."


	5. The Fillet of Venus

Yekato appeared in her Humanoid form saying, "They don't look too good."

Aylwin said, "You agree as well. They got knocked out by the Violet Tribe. It's a Dark Team that isn't among any Dark Guilds. They are very dangerous."

Yekato said, "Also, you lie to my child again, I will tear your body a part."

Aylwin said, "I'm already dead, Dragon. I was killed doing a 100-Year Quest. To kill that Giant Frog King. The Violet Tribe took advantage of that. And whooped their ass."

Yekato said, "I understand that Lucy, Happy, and Thomas were defeated with ease. But Natsu is on a completely different level than both of them combined. How is it possible for him to be defeated with ease?"

Aylwin answered, "Surprise attack to the back. One of them has Ghost Magic."

Aylwin looked forward and then said, "You think that I give a damn about people. I lost my life because of the person that owned this house."

Yekato said, "Ghost, you were a former Human that died. I know that. But that doesn't mean that you should take your anger out on my child."

Aylwin screeched and then said, "The Violet Tribe has been around for 10 years searching for something. I just don't know what."

Yekato heard that and then said, "You truly are not suitable to give out jobs. Never do it again."

Aylwin said, "I do as I please, Dragon. I'm dead already."

Yekato looked at him and then put her hand out over his body and then said, "Well, I'll be taking my leave now. I said my peace. But if you do mess with his body again, I'll make you regret it."

Aylwin laughed and said, "Regret it, huh? There is nothing to regret. I do as I please like I said before, Dragon. You and I don't need to be friends."

Yekato disappeared and then Aylwin looked at their bodies and said, "You truly are an idiot, Dragon. Protecting that Human."

While they were laying on the ground in front of the Haunted House, the Violet Tribe appeared in front of their cave and Millicas said, "It seems that was way too easy. They truly were weak. Especially that one with the flames."

Rivers said, "Two of them had Fire Magic. But one was a Fire Dragon Slayer. And the other was just a regular Fire Mage. He probably just learned his Fire Magic."

Salam said, "Agreed. That one was weaker than the others."

Fritz asked, "What are we going to do about them? They'll definitely interfere with our plans."

Millicas said, "They were in front of the Haunted House where no one goes. Not even us crazy ass Dark Mages are crazy enough to enter that house. Everyone that enters it, never comes back out. I wonder how they did it. That 100-Year Quest."

Rivers answered, "Teamwork if you ask me."

Fritz said, "Teamwork is a key part of any team that is created."

Salam said, "They'll get back up. That's how Fairy Tail is. They never know when to stay down."

Millicas said, "Well, we'll have to move out now. We have the Fillet of Venus. Now all we have to do is use it on the meeting place of where Yajima is. We're going to kill a member of the Magic Council."

Salam smiled and then said, "Let's move then."

They started running away and then Thomas started to move again and Aylwin saw that and then asked himself, "How the hell is he the first one awake?"

Yekato said, "They plan on killing Yajima, huh? What will you do, Thomas Firebird?"

Thomas put his hands in front of him and then started to push himself up and then said to himself, "I will not let you kill Yajima. I will not let you have your way."

Yekato said, "I know more about you than you know about yourself. You will protect Yajima. And in the future, you will start to speak. You are just holding back. But your magic power was drained by the Death's Heart. You won't be able to win against Venus all by yourself."

Thomas collapsed and then growled and then put his hands in front of him again and started pushing himself up and then Aylwin saw that and then said, "He's pushing himself to the limits."

Thomas continued to look at the ground and then shoved himself up and said to himself, "Let's get this over with."

Thomas started chasing after Yajima and then Aylwin saw that and then said, "He doesn't know when to give up."

Yekato smiled and then said, "And yet, he doesn't listen to me. He leaves them behind instead of asking for help."

While Thomas was on the run, 5 minutes later, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy wake up and then started pushing themselves up. Natsu looked around and asked, "Where's Thomas?"

Lucy answered, "I don't know. He was here a moment ago."

Aylwin said, "He left already. Probably headed for his death."

Natsu heard that and Happy asked, "Which way did he go?"

Aylwin answered, "To your right. You won't be able to save him."

Natsu said, "We'll decide on that."

Aylwin said, "You shouldn't protect that boy. One day, he'll turn on you."

They heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that? Thomas would never do that."

Yekato heard that and then Aylwin said, "Well, I knew the Firebird Family ever since I was born. They are like Phoenix's. Got the hottest flames. But those flames start to consume them and make them go out of control. He will turn on you. And leaving you behind is just the beginning."

Yekato appeared again and said, "Shut up Ghost. Thomas is headed to Yajima. If you don't hurry, he will end up killing himself."

Aylwin said, "As long as the Firebird's die, this world will be safe forever."

Yekato heard that and then roared like a Dragon and then Thomas heard that along with Yajima.


	6. Fritz Appears Before Yajima's Workplace

While Thomas was running toward Yajima's location, Natsu asked, "Why do you hate the Firebird's so much?"

Aylwin answered, "They are betrayers. No matter the generation."

Yekato turned into a Humanoid being and then walked over to Aylwin and Aylwin said, "You know that you can't touch me right, I'm a ghost."

Yekato said, "Well, I honestly don't give a damn."

Lucy looked at her and then Yekato said, "Stop speaking ill of my boy. Plus, his body knows how to take damage. He was a slave after all."

Aylwin heard that and then said, "Exactly my point, each generation of Firebird was a slave. They give birth and abandon their children. And they all get caught by Death's Heart. After some time, someone saves them and then delivers them to some magic guild. And when they gain their strength back up after having everything drained from their body, they turn on their friends. That includes Thomas Firebird, the only child of Robert and Sylvie Firebird."

Yekato heard that and then said, "They are both members of Death's Heart. The guild that tortured them."

Lucy said, "They have a tracker chip inside of their brains telling them what to do."

Aylwin said, "Something to that effect."

Yekato looked at Team Natsu and then said, "Natsu, keep an eye on Thomas, will ya? He's all I got left. And I'm all he has left. We cannot let him fall into Death's Heart's hands."

Natsu heard that and asked, "Why don't you protect him yourself?"

Yekato answered, "Because I'm afraid that my time is coming to an end soon."

Natsu asked, "What do you mean that your time is coming to an end soon?"

Yekato answered, "Death. That's what I'm talking about, Natsu."

Lucy heard that and then Yekato said, "There is no turning back."

Aylwin heard that and said, "There is a way to save your boy."

Yekato heard that and then they looked at him and said, "Tell us what that would be now."

Aylwin said, "I know a Magician in Era that might be able to help out. Her name is Raven McGarden. She's an immortal that knows how to deal with tracker chips and shit like that."

Yekato said, "Raven McGarden, huh? She's the guildmaster of Raven Academy."

Lucy said, "Sounds like a school more than a guild."

Aylwin said, "Actually, it's both a school and a guild."

Natsu said, "How could she handle that?"

Aylwin answered, "Well, you'll see once you get over there. She's amazing."

Yekato looked at them and said, "Get going."

Happy said, "Aye."

Natsu took off with Lucy and then Aylwin looked at Yekato and said, "Save a Firebird, huh? Sounds like a dream. But it's worth it. Can't have the entire Firebird Family in the Dark Guild now, can we?"

Yekato answered, "Nope. You sure that she might be able to help out?"

Aylwin answered, "I don't know. I only said 'might' be able to help out. You'll see if it works out once you get in there."

Yekato said, "So no guarantees, eh. So is this Raven person the same age as you?"

Aylwin answered, "Nope. She's actually 457 years old. She's from the Dragon Era."

Yekato heard that and then said, "I see. How'd you meet her?"

Aylwin answered, "I was actually her student. I became a strong enough magician to take on an 100-Year Quest. Which was this one."

Yekato said, "I see. Well, I gotta go. I hope that you are right about her."

Aylwin smiled and then waved goodbye and shut the door in her face. Yekato turned into her original form and took off again. While that happened, Thomas appeared in front of Yajima's workplace and said to himself, "Here he is."

He walked into the restaurant and then Yajima saw him and said, "Thomas, are you hungry?"

Thomas shook his head and then Yajima said, "I know that you can talk, Thomas. You can speak with me."

Thomas heard that and then sighed and sat down at the counter writing down, "I rather not speak."

Yajima read that and then said, "Understood. So, what brings you here today?"

Thomas wrote down, "The Violet Tribe are going to kill you using something called the Fillet of Venus."

Yajima heard that and then said, "They plan on using that to kill me."

Thomas wrote down answering, "Yes. That's what I heard. My ears don't lie, Yajima."

Yajima said, "Follow me to my office, Thomas. We can't talk here."

Thomas heard that and then they walked into his office and then Yajima closed the door and said, "The Fillet of Venus is the reason why I'm here. It was stolen from a museum a couple weeks ago. Now we know who stole it. Violet Tribe, huh? Wait, those injuries."

Thomas wrote down, "They attacked us. I was the first to wake up. And I ran here to save you."

Yajima smiled and said, "You can't save me the way you are, Thomas. Your magic power isn't strong enough to protect anyone. You might have defeated a Giant Frog King, but that doesn't mean anything."

Thomas heard that and then Yajima said, "The Fillet of Venus is a very dangerous being trapped inside of a flute. She has the capability to wipe out anything in its path. We need to get it far away from Atlas as we can."

Thomas wrote down, "How do we do that?"

Yajima answered, "You are the improvisor, Thomas. You think."

Thomas wrote down, "That was more Yekato's job, not mine."

Yajima sighed and when he went to speak, Thomas covered his mouth and then heard something from outside and Yajima said, "You hear it."

Thomas nodded and then Yajima said, "Shit. It's too late."

Thomas looked out of the window and saw nothing and then said to himself, "It's gotta be that Ghost Magician. He's out there somewhere."

Fritz looked through the window and saw Thomas and screeched. Thomas heard that and then said to himself, "Found him."

Thomas wrote down, "Do you mind if I break the window?"

Yajima answered, "Yes. I mind."

Thomas wrote down, "Good enough."

Thomas jumped through the window and then said to himself, "Fire Blazing Fist."

His fist went ablaze and then Thomas punched him in the face and Fritz fell down and his Ghost Magic was disabled and then Fritz grinned and said, "Impossible. I was using Cloak. How could you see me?"

Thomas wrote down, "Voices."

Fritz heard that and then grinned saying, "I've been found."


	7. Venus Is Awoken

Fritz stood up after that punch and then said, "Oh, that was a good punch."

Thomas wrote down, "Of course it was."

Fritz said, "But I already know about you, Thomas Firebird. Your magical power was drained by Death's Heart."

Thomas looked at him and then wrote down, "You talk too much."

Fritz disappeared and then Thomas sighed and then Fritz started walking around slowly and then Thomas looked around and saw the flute that holds Venus and said to himself, "That's the Fillet of Venus, huh?"

Fritz saw his gaze and it was located toward the flute and then Thomas ran over to it and Fritz kicked his ribs and then collapsed on top of it and then Fritz tried to roll Thomas over, but Thomas said to himself, "Ablaze."

Thomas' entire body turned into fire and then Fritz screamed and then yelled, "Hot. Hot. I need water to cool my hands down."

Yajima walked out of the restaurant and saw that Thomas' body was ablaze and then asked, "Where's the flute, Thomas?"

Thomas lifted his body up and then lifted it up and tossed it at Yajima and said, "Thanks."

Thomas wrote down, "No problem."

Fritz speared Yajima into the ground and then Thomas saw that and then Fritz lifted the flute up again and then went to play the flute again, but Thomas said, "Fire Blazing Fist."

Thomas punched him again and then Fritz grinned and then appeared again and Thomas looked at him and Fritz said, "You really are pissing me off. I need to kill Yajima."

Thomas wrote down, "I don't care."

Fritz read that and then kicked Thomas back and then Thomas started swinging at him over and over again and then Fritz felt those hits and then Fritz fought back and Fritz knocked Thomas down on his ass with something he called 'Ghost Punch.' Fritz played the flute and then Natsu heard that and said, "We're close."

Lucy asked, "How can you tell?"

Natsu answered, "I hear a flute."

Lucy heard that and then said, "I don't."

Fritz was about to finish the incantation, when Thomas stood up and said to himself, "Kamikaze Fire Strikes."

Thomas jumped up and started unleashing flying fire kicks to the face and then Fritz felt them all and then collapsed and Thomas caught the flute saying to himself, "Alright. I'll get rid of the flute."

He walked away from Atlas and then Natsu, Lucy, and Happy appeared and saw Fritz and Yajima on the ground and then Yajima said, "Thomas has the Fillet of Venus. Venus is about to appear. The song is almost complete. Thomas is taking the flute out of the city. If Venus appears within the city, thousands of people will die."

Natsu heard that and then Millicas appeared and then said, "Purple Monster Stomp."

Millicas stomped on Thomas' skull and bashed it into the ground and then Thomas laid there and the flute flew up and then Natsu said, "I know where he is. Follow me."

They ran after Thomas and Millicas kept his foot on top of Thomas' head so that he wouldn't move and then Thomas smiled and wrote down, "Fire Body."

Millicas' foot went through Thomas' body and then Millicas felt that and then Thomas sat up and then Millicas said, "Impossible."

Thomas stood up and then Millicas played the last part of the song and then Thomas kicked Millicas' head and then said to himself, "Drop the flute. Wait, he can't read minds. I'm an idiot. I'm speaking to myself."

Millicas turned around and then Rivers sent a water balloon at Thomas and Thomas ducked and it hit Millicas and Millicas grunted and then kicked Thomas' head, but it disappeared and Millicas said, "You gotta be kidding me. Your body is all fire. But it's too late, Thomas Firebird. I already played the last part of the song to summon Venus. She should wake up anytime now."

Thomas heard that and then Natsu appeared and saw Millicas and a Thomas with a missing head and said, "Thomas."

Thomas heard that and his head reappeared and wrote down, "Just in time. I failed to get it out of the city. Venus is about to appear."

Natsu read that and then Thomas wrote down, "I need you to send the flute flying that way."

Thomas pointed behind him with his thumb and then Natsu nodded and then Millicas turned around and then saw them and said, "Shit, they are all awake. We didn't do a good enough job."

Rivers looked at Thomas and then Natsu kicked the flute up and then Thomas saw that and then Natsu said, "Shit. I screwed up."

Thomas put his hands down and then said to himself, "Flame Booster."

Thomas started flying up and Millicas yelled, "No. Rivers, stop him."

Rivers started sending water at him, but Thomas grabbed the flute and said to himself, "Fly."

Thomas launched the flute as far as he could and then the flute disappeared and then Rivers saw that and then said, "It disappeared."

Millicas grinned and then Yajima appeared and stared at them and the Rune Knights appeared behind him and said, "You are all under arrest."

Yajima said, "Those 4 are good. They saved me."

Lahar said, "I know, sir."

Millicas grinned and then Thomas said to himself, "Fire Lucky Punch." Thomas punched him in the face and Millicas collapsed and then wrote down, "Don't ever kick my head again." Thomas placed it on his chest and then walked toward the flute.

Yajima asked, "Where are you going, Thomas?"

Thomas wrote down, "To defeat the Goddess trapped inside of the flute. The song was fulfilled. If we don't defeat it, it'll wreak havoc in the world."

Yajima said, "Shit. It was finished."

Lahar looked at Thomas and then Thomas wrote down, "Are you with me, Natsu? Or are you going back to Fairy Tail?"

Natsu answered, "I'm in. We're going God Slaying today."

Lucy said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Happy said, "Aye."

Natsu said, "You could go home if you want."

Thomas kicked Rivers' head into the wall and then wrote down, "Don't ever try to stop me from saving Yajima." Thomas placed it on Rivers' chest and then continued walking away. While Team Natsu was walking toward Venus, the flute in the middle of the desert said, "Enough waiting. I want to destroy everything. Especially that Mage that continued to stop my incantation. Over and over again."

An immeasurable explosion occurred and then everyone heard that and saw that and then Yajima said, "It's too late. We need God Slayers."

Thomas wrote down, "Screw that. We're here. They won't make it in time."

Natsu said, "Agreed. We're going to save Atlas."

Lucy screeched and then Happy said, "Aye."

They charged toward Venus.


	8. Lucy, Thomas, and Natsu vs Venus

While they were running toward Venus' location, Lucy asked, "Do you even have a plan on defeating Venus?"

Thomas turned his head and smiled and Natsu answered, "Nope. We're just charging forward toward the enemy."

Lucy said, "You two have gotta be kidding me."

Happy said, "That's how he is."

Thomas wrote down, "Deal with it, Lucy. We're about to fight a God. You better be ready for that."

Lucy read that and then said, "Of course I'm not ready for that. It's a damn God that you are asking me to defeat."

Natsu smiled and said, "Don't worry. We're here for you."

Thomas wrote down, "We're not much, but the biggest ass whooping is about to begin."

Yekato smiled and said, "Let's see what happens next."

Venus looked forward and saw three Humans and a Cat charging toward her and said, "You people must be delusional to think that you'll be able to defeat me, a God. Vanish."

A very large light appeared above her body and then Thomas said to himself, "She's about to attack us."

Natsu said, "Pick up the pace."

Thomas wrote down, "Grab Natsu and fly out of here. We'll need him to be able to fight after this."

Happy read that and then said, "Aye."

Happy grabbed Natsu and flew away and then Natsu asked, "What are you doing, Happy?"

Happy answered, "Thomas has a plan. He says that you'll be the one to finish her off."

Natsu heard that and then Thomas wrote down, "Lucy, I need you to send me flying right into the thing that's gonna fly toward us."

Lucy read that and then asked, "What the hell are you thinking, Thomas? That's suicide."

Thomas smiled and wrote down, "Just do it. I have a plan."

Lucy said, "OK. Open the Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius."

Aquarius appeared and then looked at Thomas and then Thomas looked at her and then nodded and Aquarius sighed and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Lucy answered, "Send Thomas flying toward that big light thing."

Aquarius said, "Alright. You really are insane boy."

Thomas smiled and wrote down, "Do it already."

Aquarius read that and then said, "A mute, huh? Not very handsome at all."

Thomas said to himself, "Go to hell."

Water flew toward Thomas and then picked him up and then Natsu looked down and said, "Water and Fire don't get along idiot. What the hell are you planning on doing?"

Thomas smiled and then Yekato said, "He's a true idiot. Wait, what is he planning?"

Natsu looked down and then Venus said, "Holy Light Bomb."

She tossed the bomb at Thomas and then Thomas said to himself, "Ancient Eye."

Thomas looked at the bomb and then smiled and said to himself, "As I thought. It is made of glass. Then I'll gladly sacrifice myself for this to work. Water Flaming Spear."

A combination of water and fire appeared around him and then Aquarius said, "He's merging the fire and water into one."

Lucy asked, "Is that possible?"

Aquarius answered, "Normally, no. But if you have the right technique for it, then yes."

Natsu said, "He's insane."

Thomas flew right into the bomb and they started pushing against one another and then Thomas started growling and Natsu said, "It's not working."

Lucy said, "He's not strong enough."

Aquarius said, "Wait for it."

Happy said, "We'll need to get prepared."

Yekato said, "He's going to sacrifice himself to allow Natsu to attack Venus from within the smoke. I love it. He truly is my child. Insane as hell."

Thomas busted a hole through the bomb and then an immeasurable explosion occurred and Venus laughed and said, "You really did it. You broke through my Holy Light Bomb. Just who the hell are you?"

Happy flew toward the smoke and then Natsu said, "Release me when in position, Happy."

Happy said, "Understood."

Lucy said, "He did it."

Aquarius asked, "Who is he?"

Lucy answered, "Thomas Firebird."

Aquarius heard that and said, "I see. He's one of the betrayers."

Lucy heard that and then Yekato looked at Aquarius and Aquarius said, "Find Raven McGarden, she'll be able to help him."

Yekato heard that and then Lucy asked, "How do you know all of this?"

Aquarius answered, "I knew a Firebird before. One of my Master's fell in love with one. Then he ended up going crazy. And she was forced to kill him. After his death, she found a chip within his head. And Raven helped figure out that each Firebird has one."

Lucy heard that and then Happy released Natsu and Natsu flew down toward Venus and then Thomas smiled and then snapped his fingers and Natsu went ablaze and his power rose by a lot and then Natsu punched Venus in the head and then Venus roared loudly and then Venus looked up and roared out a deadly breath, but Natsu jumped out of the way saying, "Roar of the Ultimate Fire Dragon."

Natsu blew out a breath that was deadly as well and then flew right into her and Venus started screaming again and then Thomas hit the ground hard and laid there unconscious and then Venus exploded and then Thomas and Natsu flew back toward Lucy and then the flames that appeared on Natsu disappeared and then Yajima appeared and saw the smoke and then asked, "What happened?"

Lucy answered, "I don't know. Something happened inside of the smoke."

After a while, the smoke disappeared and then Venus was gone completely and then Yajima said, "They did it. They defeated Venus."

Lucy said, "Impossible."

Natsu stood up and then said, "We did it, Thomas. Your plan was a success. But how'd my flames change colors from orange to blue."

Yekato appeared and then answered, "I see. Thomas left you a gift before his defeat at the hands of the explosion."

Lucy heard that and then Natsu said, "A gift before his defeat at the hands of Venus."

Yekato said, "Yes. Thomas is capable of manipulating fire. So he probably allowed you to enter Dragon Force to overpower a God. Thomas really is smart. Get him back to Fairy Tail. We'll set out on a journey to save Thomas from the Death's Heart's control later."

They said, "Will do."

After a couple hours, they appeared back inside of the guild and then Mirajane asked, "What happened to you two?"

Natsu answered, "He needs medical attention. He took on a bomb to set up a distraction for us to defeat a God."

Everyone heard that and said, "You three defeated a God? No way. Which one?"

Lucy answered, "Venus. It was going to kill a Magic Council member."

Elfman Strauss said, "Woah, you truly are men."

Natsu smiled and then Makarov said, "Take him to Porlyusica. She'll take care of him."

They did and then Porlyusica said, "Leave him on the table."

Natsu did and then Porlyusica looked at him and then said, "A Firebird, huh?"


	9. A Week Later

After a week went by after Thomas jumped in front of Holy Light Bomb, Erza appeared talking about a Dark Guild planning something bad. So, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza went out to stop them from activating the Lullaby. While that was happening, Thomas was laying down within Porlyusica's house. He woke up and then Porlyusica said, "Oh, you are finally awake."

Thomas heard that and asked himself, "Where am I?"

Porlyusica said, "It seems that you don't remember what happened."

Thomas wrote down, "My plan worked of course."

Porlyusica asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Thomas wrote down, "I stopped Venus from getting anywhere near the city. I took on the Holy Light Bomb that she created. Caused a distraction for Natsu to get the kill. Of course, I gave him some of my power to help him out. And he defeated Venus as planned."

Porlyusica said, "Speak. That's annoying."

Thomas wrote down, "LOL. I wish that I could. But something is controlling me. Also, I disobey the voice, my head blows up. Can't wait to get rid of whatever the hell it is."

Porlyusica said, "I see. Then let's use Telepathy to chat with each other. I'll be connecting our two minds together."

Thomas heard that and wrote down, "Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

Porlyusica did and then asked, "Can you hear me?"

Thomas answered, "Yep."

She laughed and said, "Good. Wait, why did I laugh? Ah, who cares?"

Thomas said, "Likewise. Now, where were we?"

Porlyusica said, "I think that you should get to Raven McGarden immediately."

Thomas said, "I see. You think that she's the right person for the job, too?"

Porlyusica said, "I know that she's the one for the job."

Thomas said, "If that's the case, then I should get going. After I defeat Lullaby that is."

Porlyusica said, "Not happening. I'm not allowing you to risk your life after waking up from that injury."

Thomas said, "I was joking."

Porlyusica asked, "How do you know about the Lullaby anyway?"

Thomas answered, "Good ears, remember."

Porlyusica said, "You are a Firebird, correct?"

Thomas answered, "Yep. You already knew that once you saw me. So don't ask such a stupid question."

Porlyusica said, "Damn. You are good."

Thomas laughed and then said, "Of course I am. How long have I been out again?"

Porlyusica answered, "A week."

Thomas said, "Nice."

Porlyusica said, "You truly are an idiot."

Thomas said, "So true."

Porlyusica saw that he started walking away and said, "You are going where exactly."

Thomas answered, "The guild building, why do you ask?"

Porlyusica answered, "Knowing a Firebird, they'd always go for the big fish."

Thomas said, "I'm not like my family members, person I don't know. So don't lump me in with those traitors."

Porlyusica said, "You already know that they are controlling your mind, right?"

Thomas said, "Yes, I know that they are. And it's pissing me off. But I don't know about the others."

Porlyusica said, "There is no saving your family members."

Thomas said, "Good. Never liked them."

Porlyusica heard that and looked at him and saw his eyes and then asked, "Is that you saying those words or the others saying it?"

Thomas asked, "What are you talking about?"

Porlyusica said, "Death's Heart or you saying those things? Which one is it?"

Thomas answered, "Me of course."

Porlyusica said, "I see. Let's get you back to the guild then."

Thomas said, "Agreed."

Porlyusica ended the chat and then said, "OK. You can go back to writing shit down now."

Thomas sighed and then they walked away. After a long walk, they appeared in front of Fairy Tail and then walked in and Mirajane saw that and said, "Oh, you're awake."

Thomas put his thumbs up with a smile on his face. Porlyusica said, "I'd like someone to take Thomas to Era."

Everyone heard that and asked, "Why? Isn't he ok?"

Porlyusica answered, "He's perfectly fine. Just take him to Era. There's a guild known as Raven Academy there. Take him there. I have a friend in there that'll help Thomas out."

Mirajane said, "You just said that he's ok."

Porlyusica said, "Yeah, he is fine. But there are other problems which I can't fix. So the guildmaster of Raven Academy will help him."

Elfman asked, "Are you sure that that person will help him?"

Thomas nodded and then everyone looked at each other and then Porlyusica looked at them and then Thomas looked outside and saw something in the sky and asked himself, "Who the hell are you?"

Mirajane looked at Thomas and Thomas stared outside at the sky and then saw a shadowy figure and Thomas looked at it and then Thomas started growling and then Porlyusica heard that and Thomas turned toward Mirajane and covered her eyes and wrote down, "Do not look at that being. It'll try to take over your mind."

Mirajane read that and then turned away and Thomas closed the doors to Fairy Tail and Porlyusica looked at Thomas and Thomas said to himself, "Life sucks. I want to get this thing out of my head immediately."

While everyone stayed inside of the guild building, Yekato appeared walking into the guild building and said, "Nice to know that you are finally awake, Thomas."

Thomas wrote down, "Likewise, Yekato."

Yekato said, "You seem to be ready to go out on a journey."

Thomas wrote down, "Yep. To Era."

Yekato smiled and said, "I'll be joining whoever would be coming with us. I was hoping that Natsu and Lucy would be joining us. But they are out on a mission right now."

Mirajane heard that and asked, "Why do you care about this chip so much?"

Yekato answered, "They have a close eye on him."

Thomas heard that and then wrote down, "Meaning that man outside is from the guild that tortured me."

Yekato said, "Exactly. Stream is his name. One of the 10 Commanders of the guild."

Everyone heard that and then Mirajane said, "I'm willing to help out."

Elfman heard that and then said, "I'll go as well."

Yekato smiled and then transformed into her Human form and then said, "So we don't stand out, I'll turn into my Human form."

Thomas smiled and then appeared behind her and went to grope her boobs, but Yekato elbowed him in the head and he collapsed immediately and Thomas laid there in pain for awhile and everyone started laughing and Cana Alberona asked, "Is he always like that?"

Yekato answered, "Yes."

Thomas stood up slowly and then wrote down, "I'm sorry."

Yekato smiled and said, "You better be sorry. You aren't strong enough to grab these boobs."

Everyone heard that and then Mirajane said, "They are complete idiots."

Porlyusica said, "Thank you. Take care of him. We can't lose him to Death's Heart."

Everyone heard that and Yekato asked, "Do you know something about the Firebird's?"

Porlyusica answered, "Yes. I know them quite well. They are Demonic Humans. Beings that far exceed our Magic Power completely. For thousands of years the Firebird Family gave birth to the strongest magicians. But at a young age, they are drained completely and then go to Legal Guilds to join them just to get stronger. And once they regain their power again, they turn on Humanity completely. Your ancestor runs the Dark Guild known as Death's Heart. Don't underestimate any member of Death's Heart. They are all strong."

Thomas wrote down, "Are we really going to make it to Era with them around?"

Porlyusica answered, "You'll have to find that out on your own, Thomas. Good luck. I did my job. Now you do yours. And do not let Thomas fall into enemy hands."

Yekato heard that and looked at Thomas and said, "See that. Your family is evil like I said."

Thomas wrote down, "You told me that they were good people, asshole."

Yekato asked, "Who are you calling an asshole?"

Thomas wrote down, "You?"

They headbutted each other and then Porlyusica pushed them both back and then said, "Enough arguing and get going now."

Everyone screeched and said, "Yes ma'am."


	10. Stream Appears

They walked out of the guild and then Stream looked down at them and said to himself, "It seems that they are on the move as Robert thought. Knowing that Thomas is the smart one in the family. He knows about the chip. So he's heading somewhere to get rid of that chip. Where are you going Thomas Firebird?"

Yekato said, "Be careful now. Whatever you say will be used against us."

Mirajane said, "Because of him up there."

Yekato answered, "Yes. Stream. He's one of the 10 Commanders of Death's Heart."

Elfman asked, "Are they that dangerous?"

Thomas wrote down answering, "Yes. Each member of the Firebird is among them. And we're all strong. The Commanders are said to be 7 times a Firebird's strength."

Yekato said, "It's 5."

Thomas wrote down, "7. I was a prisoner there, remember."

Yekato said, "5."

Thomas wrote down, "Whatever. She has no idea what she's talking about. The entire guild is full with monsters. That's all I'm gonna say about that. And if we get this thing out of my head, I might be able to speak again."

Mirajane said, "I thought that you said that you were born a mute."

Yekato said, "That's all a part of the Death's Heart's game. To make a Firebird deceive people."

Elfman said, "That's not right at all."

Thomas smiled and wrote down, "We need to hurry and get this thing out of my head. I don't even know if I ever spoke a word before getting caught by them. So I want to hear my own voice again. But once I do speak, I don't want you telling anyone."

Elfman read that and then Yekato said, "Tell everyone. Just to piss him off."

Elfman laughed and said, "You're a man."

Yekato said, "Please don't call me that."

Elfman heard that and said, "Sorry."

Mirajane asked, "How do you plan on defeating him, Yekato?"

Yekato answered, "Unknown. Thomas, do you know Stream's weakness?"

Thomas wrote down answering, "Ice."

Mirajane sighed and said, "None of us are Ice Mages."

Thomas wrote down, "Improvise. That's all you gotta do."

Elfman said, "Improvise, huh?"

Thomas nodded and then Stream disappeared and appeared in front of them and Yekato asked, "Why?"

Stream said, "I cannot allow him to leave Magnolia."

Yekato asked, "What makes you think that he's heading out of Magnolia?"

Stream answered, "Gut feeling. Unless he's on a job, I will not let him leave."

Everyone heard that and then Thomas snapped his fingers and a piece of paper from a different guild appeared and Thomas tossed it at him and Stream caught it and said, "I see. So you are headed to Crocus. Good luck then."

Thomas wrote down, "Thank you, sir."

Stream smiled and then said, "No problem."

Stream disappeared and Mirajane said, "Damn, he's fast."

Yekato said, "Thomas, you were right. 7 times stronger."

Thomas wrote down, "Good. Finally you agree with something that I said."

Elfman said, "Are we really going to have to face him in the future?"

Yekato answered, "I hope not."

Stream appeared headbutting Thomas and he flew back Yekato saw that and Mirajane looked at Thomas and Elfman said, "Shit."

Yekato said, "He went flying back."

Stream said, "I know that he was lying about that job request. Come on now, you can't fool me."

Elfman heard that and Mirajane grinned and entered her Satan Soul form and Stream said, "Satan Soul Magic, huh?"

Yekato heard that and then Thomas smiled and stood up slowly saying to himself, "I was hoping that plan would have worked. But it didn't and that's not good."

Stream swung at Mirajane, but Yekato caught his fist and Stream saw that and said, "You really are fast. I guess that this will be interesting after all."

Elfman entered his Beast Soul form and Mirajane saw that and Elfman swung at him, but Stream jumped over him and kicked the back of his head and Mirajane jammed her fist into his back and Stream grunted and Mirajane said, "Evil Explosion."

Stream flew back a little and then flew out of the smoke saying, "Hm, that truly is a devastating attack."

Behind him, Thomas appeared and said to himself, "Dark Flame Twist."

Thomas swung at Stream and Stream said, "You need more power than that to..."

Thomas punched Stream and then twisted his fist on his back and Stream felt that and his body started turning in circles and Stream flew back and Elfman asked, "What was that?"

Yekato looked at Thomas' fist and saw that dark flames appeared and Mirajane looked at him and Thomas smiled and wrote down, "I used the particles of the Dark Magic that she summoned to create that spell."

Yekato smiled and said, "I see. You really do improvise."

Stream said, "Woah, he's like a damn ghost. You can't even hear him coming."

Yekato smiled and said, "Well, he was trained by the best."

Stream said, "I guess that you could say that. But you failed to defeat me, Thomas Firebird."

Thomas wrote down, "I'm not trying to defeat you."

Stream read that and then looked at him and yelled, "You little..."

He disappeared and then went to spear him into the ground, but Thomas stepped to the side and Stream saw that and then Thomas lifted his foot up saying, "Fire Kick."

His foot went ablaze and then Thomas lifted his foot up and Stream grinned and Thomas kicked his gut and he flew up a little bit and Thomas grunted. Mirajane saw that and Stream said, "You injured your leg on that kick, didn't you Thomas?"

Thomas smiled and headbutted him into the ground and collapsed backwards saying to himself, "I leave the rest to you, Mirajane."

His Magic Power flew toward Mirajane and Mirajane felt that and then Yekato said, "Oh boy."

The area around Mirajane exploded and smoke appeared around her body and Stream asked, "What just happened?"


	11. Satan Soul: Amon and Thomas Is Angry

Elfman looked at her and Yekato said, "He really did it."

Elfman asked, "What did he do?"

Yekato answered, "He transferred all of his magic to her to make her stronger."

Elfman asked, "Is that even possible?"

Yekato answered, "Yes. Firebird's are capable of doing that all day long. They have enough magic power to destroy a city."

Stream looked around and then asked, "What did you do, Thomas Firebird?"

Thomas laid there and Stream growled and said, "You really are weak, Thomas. No wonder why your parents dumped your sorry ass off somewhere. No one likes you."

The smoke disappeared and a new Satan Form appeared for Mirajane and then Mirajane looked at the form and then Stream looked at it and then said, "It can't be. What the hell is that?"

Mirajane asked, "What the hell is this?"

Yekato answered, "Amon. That is your new Satan Soul Form that Thomas granted you. Thomas is unconscious at the moment. So, please don't let this moment go."

Mirajane looked forward and then Stream disappeared and appeared behind Mirajane, but Mirajane turned around and kicked him in his jaw causing him to fly up. Stream said to himself, "Impossible. I can't be defeated. I'm stronger than you. I'm one of the 10 Commanders of Death's Heart."

Mirajane said, "Shut up already. You good, Thomas?"

Thomas didn't speak and then Elfman went to check on him and saw that his thumbs were up and then said, "He's fine."

Thomas smiled and then said to himself, "I'm a mute idiot."

Mirajane heard that and then asked, "How dare you call me an idiot?"

She started punching Stream with anger and then Elfman said, "Oh shit. I should probably get you out of here."

Thomas nodded and then Elfman lifted Thomas up and started running away. Mirajane saw that and then Stream yelled, "Thomas!"

Mirajane kicked Stream's head causing him to fly into the building next to him. Mirajane took off following both Elfman and Thomas. 5 minutes later, Mirajane caught up with them lifting them both up and Elfman screeched and said, "You are stronger than your previous forms."

Mirajane said, "Thanks to Thomas that is."

Thomas put his thumbs up and then said to himself, "Well, Stream won't be defeated that easily. That's for damn sure."

Elfman asked, "What makes you say that?"

Thomas answered, "Commanders of Death's Heart are the strongest members of the entire guild. Stream probably has a group of people waiting for us at every exit there is."

Mirajane said, "Without a doubt, you might be right about that."

Yekato said, "I hate interfering with your work Thomas, but I gotta say that you are absolutely right. There are two enemies ahead of you. Ryan Coswell and Roger Coswell."

Thomas said, "Ryan Coswell and Roger Coswell are twins. Ryan is a Fire Magician and Roger is a Water Magician. They shouldn't be a problem though. They love fighting each other."

Mirajane heard that and then said, "Telepathy sure is something else."

Elfman said, "Agreed."

Thomas said, "Well, thanks to Yekato, I am capable of using it."

Mirajane stopped in front of both of them and then saw that they really were fighting one another and then Ryan stopped and Roger smiled and they said, "So, you have come. It's been awhile Thomas Firebird. Still haven't found a way to talk yet, huh? Must be rough. Yeah, having a mute in your guild must really suck. Nah, it's just hard to deal with."

Elfman said, "He's a real man trying his best."

Mirajane felt an ominous feeling from her left side and turned her head toward Thomas and saw that a light blue aura started to appear from his body. She felt the heat from his aura and then dropped him grunting and then said, "Shit. What the hell is with that aura?"

Thomas landed on the ground and then launched himself toward them and Ryan laughed and Roger said, "Water Nebula." A wave of water appeared flying toward Thomas, but Thomas turned toward it and said to himself, "Blue Flame Breath." A small breath of blue fire flew out of his mouth and nose to fly into the water causing steam to rise up. Roger said, "Impossible. Water defeats all fire."

Ryan said, "It can't be. The Blue Flames. The Firebird's true self. A Demon in disguise."

Thomas appeared by Ryan and Ryan yelled, "Coswell's Fire Fist." A devastating flame appeared around Ryan's fist and then swung at Thomas, but Thomas swung his fist at him saying to himself, "Blue Flame Hot Punch." A small blue flame appeared from his fist and the two fists collided into one another causing an immeasurable explosion in between the both of them. Thomas walked out of the smoke and then put his hands up saying to himself, "Small Fireball of Doom."

As Mirajane watched Thomas fight with his ominous aura, Elfman said, "He's scary as hell, Big Sis."

Mirajane said, "Scarier than me when I was his age."

Elfman nodded and then as soon as the smoke disappeared, they saw the fireball and started running away yelling, "We're going to die! Fall back. Fall back now."

They tried running, but Thomas launched the fireball at them and then said to himself, "Rest in peace, assholes."

The fireball flew toward them as they ran and 30 seconds later, it hit the ground where they stood and then Stream saw the blue flames and then said, "Oh hell no. Did he really awaken his true potential? Or is this that bitch, Mirajane Strauss who Thomas helped get a new form? Either way, I'm not in a good position to speak."

Mirajane was about to speak and then Yekato said, "Hm, so this is what happens when Thomas gets pissed off. He can use his Blue Flame Magic to his heart's content. But if he's not angered, then he won't be able to wield it till he gets stronger."

Mirajane asked, "Who the hell made him like that?"

Yekato answered, "Death's Heart. They know how to weaken strong magicians. And Thomas was once a very strong magician. But was defeated by the guildmaster of Death's Heart, Brad Heart. Brad Heart is a magician that is capable of nullifying all magic attacks. And that wasn't fun for anyone that faced him so far."

Elfman asked, "What are we going to do, about this guild. They are all scary as hell."

Thomas answered him, "Nothing. We're not strong enough to defeat them. We need more strength to take on a Commander. And to defeat Brad Heart, we'll need to be even stronger than that. So, it'll be difficult either way."

Mirajane said, "I see. Shall we keep moving forward."

Thomas answered, "Of course."


	12. Mirajane vs Crash

As they charged forward, Mirajane was about to ask Thomas a question when he said to himself, "Anger brings my flames back, eh? But as I am now, I can only use orange flames. I really need to get stronger."

Mirajane asked, "Were you born with Blue Flame Magic?"

Thomas answered by writing down, "Yes. But Death's Heart took that from me and made me a regular Fire Magician. The stronger I got, the hotter my flames were. As I am now, my flames aren't even hot."

Elfman said, "Fire Magic, huh? Were you ever anything other than that?"

Thomas shook his head and Yekato smiled and then said, "Training him how to use his magic again after so long is not an easy feat. He can use small amounts of his Blue Flame Magic due to my help. But he'll need to get stronger to be able to fully control his magic again. Thomas was once as strong as a Dragon. But then he met Death's Heart. And boom, here we are."

Mirajane heard that and then a man appeared landing on the ground causing an explosion. Smoke rose up and then Yekato looked at it and then Thomas growled. Mirajane asked, "What is the matter?"

Thomas wrote down, "Crash, an Explosion Magic user. Loves his explosions. And making one hell of an entrance."

Crash swung his hand to the side and the smoke vanished in an instant. Crash looked at Thomas with a smile and then said, "Hello there honey. Will you come home with me, Thomas?"

Thomas screeched and then Yekato said, "He's also gay. Did not expect that."

Mirajane said, "You got it rough."

Elfman growled and then Crash said, "Oh, that's right, you can't speak anymore. Hahahahaha. Totally forgot about that. I guess that your friends are going to protect you from us. But you are going to fail."

Yekato looked at Crash, but Crash appeared before Yekato and punched her chest. Crash didn't feel any scales, but flesh and Yekato flew back after the explosion occurred and landed on her feet 50 ft. away. Crash looked at her and then asked, "Were you not using scales to protect yourself just now?"

Yekato answered, "I was. Why do you ask?"

Crash answered, "I only felt flesh touch my fist." Yekato looked at him and turned her head toward Thomas and saw his hand pulsating in pain.

Thomas lifted his hand up and then said to himself, "Fire Kick." Thomas went to kick Crash in the face, but once that happened, an explosion occurred and Thomas' leg flew back and Thomas started spinning around in circles and said to himself, "Flaming Cyclone." Flames appeared all around Thomas' body and he started kicking him over and over again. Causing explosions to occur each time. Crash then caught his legs and launched Thomas into the building and Crash said, "Oh stop trying already, honey. You'll never get strong enough to take us on."

Thomas growled and then Mirajane looked at him and then turned into her Satan Soul and then Crash saw that and then said, "Oh, this should get interesting."

Elfman heard that and then Crash appeared before her and then saw that she didn't show any weakness. As Stream watched them, he said, "It seems that Crash really wants Thomas back. I can't help but find out the truth. They are heading to some place. Maybe on a job. I am not sure. But the boss has asked us to keep an eye on you. Even if I have to lose all of my men doing so. You will not win against me."

Yekato looked at them and them fight and explosions occurred all over the battlefield. Thomas laid there and then Yekato asked, "What will you do, Stream? Crash wants Thomas back at Death's Heart."

Elfman flew back due to all of the pressure during the battle. Yekato said, "I'll leave this up to Mira. Let's see what happens next, shall we?"

Thomas crawled over to them, but Crash appeared before Thomas and lifted him up and launched him into another building. Thomas felt that and then hit the wall laying there. Crash said, "You aren't going anywhere. After I kill your friends here, then I'll take you back with me to Death's Heart."

Thomas said to himself, "I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back there. I will not go back there."

Yekato looked at Thomas and then Thomas appeared behind Mirajane and placed his hand on her shoulders and then said in her head, "Transfer."

Thomas started transferring his anger into her and then she exploded again. Thomas flew back toward Yekato and Elfman and Yekato caught him asking, "Did you do it?"

Thomas smiled and then said to himself, "Satan Soul: Amon has resurrected itself."

Elfman looked at the smoke and then Crash asked, "What the hell? What's going on here? What did you do, honey? I was just about to win against her."

The smoke disappeared and Mirajane's Amon form reappeared. Crash looked at her and then asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Mirajane placed her hand out in front of Crash and a small ball appeared. Crash laughed and said, "That is nothing compared to my explosives."

Mirajane pushed the ball out saying, "Demon's Explosive Shock."

Crash punched it yelling, "Heavenly Destruction Punch!"

Yekato said, "Light Blue Flame Dragon's Barrier." A barrier of light blue flames appeared around them as the two attacks collided into one another. An immeasurable explosion occurred and Stream saw the smoke within the flames and then said, "Thomas is unpredictable. He's dangerous even without his magic. He just gave that bitch some of his power. Just like when I faced her. Then he used his blue flames again. And overpowered me. I hate this. Thomas Fireball must be eliminated."

Once the barrier disappeared, the smoke vanished as well. Crash was on the ground unconscious completely Mirajane was in her original form and then Mirajane looked at Crash's face and then said, "Isn't he just a kid?"

Thomas wrote down, "Yes. He and I are the same age. And has been in the guild the entire time, while I was out getting stronger with Yekato."

Mirajane read that and then said, "I see. We need to keep going."

Yekato said, "Agreed. Stream won't let us off of the hook anytime soon."

Elfman said, "Well, we should get going before someone else comes."

Yekato said, "Agreed. Let's move."

Crash's body disappeared from in front of Mirajane and then Stream sighed and then sent him back to where Ryan and Roger were. Stream sighed and then said, "Three down, many more to go. Let's see how long you guys can handle my men."


End file.
